


what a wonderful world.

by theangelofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofletters/pseuds/theangelofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is attacked by djinn, but her unspoken wish is an apple pie life with dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I know how to kill a freakin’ djinn, Sam. I’m not an idiot,” Dean huffed.

You could hear Sam’s sigh through the speakerphone, “I know. Just please be careful.”

You rolled your eyes and felt Dean press down on the accelerator, “Maybe if you didn’t crack ribs on jobs you’d be with us, Sammy.”

“Dean,” you hissed.

Dean cut you a look before holding the phone back to his mouth, “We’ll call you as soon as we ice the thing, alright?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Just be careful, dude.”

He hung up and cut Impala’s engine as you climbed out of the car, headed for the trunk. You and Dean both dug out your silver hunting knives and dipped them in the container full of lamb’s blood.

“This thing is gonna be quick, alright, Y/N? It’s not gonna want you to cut down its vics.”

You nodded, “Just make sure you stay sharp and kill the thing. I’m sure it’s gonna have more than one victim.”

Dean smirked, “Let me worry about icing it, okay?”

Same routine as usual – Sam and Dean gank the monster, you try to help the victims. It was a good system for the three of you and Dean liked it because it kept you out of harm’s way. You liked Dean too much to argue over safety.

You rolled your eyes at the old building before you, “You’re sure it’s youre?”

“Yep,” he said. “Sammy said this was the only abandoned ruin-type place in a 20 mile radius.”

You both turned on the flashlights and started to walk through the abandoned warehouse, Dean at the point, you at his back, knives outstretched. You had never met a djinn before, but Dean had told you they were heavily tattooed and their sleep-juice came out of a blue flame from their hand. You knew Dean had been attacked by one before, so you listened to his every word and followed his orders – not that you didn’t do that anyway.

Something stirred behind you and you turned quickly, putting the flashlight’s light on the spot, but saw nothing. You turned back to Dean to tell him so, only to find him thrown across the room – and you was staring into the blue eyes of the djinn.

“Y/N!” you heard Dean call, but you couldn’t respond. You were mesmerized by the blue flame coming out of the djinn’s hand. He touched you head, and all you saw was black.

–

You jolted up in bed, breathing heavy. The sunlight hurt your eyes, so you closed them for a few seconds to let your pupils adjust. When you opened them again, you stared around the room.

You was sitting upright in a queen-sized plush bed, complete with quilts, sheets, and comforters, all colored to match. There was a television mounted on the wall and a large dresser topped with picture frames. You started to breathe harder. _Where the hell were you?_

You looked over on the nightstand and saw a picture of a dark headed little girl who couldn’t have been more than three years old. Your eyes swept over the picture until you saw a familiar pair of green eyes – Dean’s eyes.

“What the hell is going on?” you whispered to yourself, spotting your cell phone next to the picture frame. You frantically dialed Dean’s number as you crawled out of the bed.

A familiar ringtone started to play from the dresser, and you slowly walked to it and saw Dean’s cellphone.

You dropped the phone in your hands and started to back away from it toward the bedroom door. Walking down the hallway to the stairs, you tried to ignore any more picture frames until you could find Dean or Sam – one of them would know what the hell was going on. You could hear someone talking at the foot of the stars so you decided to slowly walk toward the voice, hoping it was one of the boys.

“Yeah, Sammy. Just whenever would be okay…” Your heart nearly stopped when she heard Dean’s voice. You half ran down the hallway to see him at the kitchen table, phone in hand. He smiled at you and held up a finger.

“No, no, hell no. don’t you dare stop and get food. Y/N and I would love to have you and Jess over for lunch… Absolutely! Mary is _dying_ to see Jess again… Yeah, for sure. We’ll see you at noon. Be careful, man.”

He hung up the phone and got up from the table. “Hey, babe. Did you enjoy your morning off?”

You gave him a confused look, “Wha – “

“Well, you slept nearly twelve hours, which is more sleep than eityour of us have gotten in like, a year,” he chuckled, pulling you in for a hug.

You gently pushed him away, “B-but Dean, what about the-the djinn? It-it threw you against the wall?” she stumbled, becoming less sure of yourself by the second.

“What are you talking about, honey?” he laughed. “What the hell is a djinn? Is that like a genie?”

You shook your head, “So we weren’t hunting a djinn?”

Dean turned back to look at you, “We? Y/N, you haven’t been hunting with me since we were dating.”

“W-we dated?!”

Dean smiled, “Well yeah. You don’t remember?” He walked to the fridge to grab a beer. He leaned against the counter, opened it, and took a sip. “Yeah, that whole six months of long distance was horrible.”

You lamely laughed, “Oh-oh right, yeah. I-I remember.”

You sat down at the kitchen table, afraid your legs were going to give out. You had dated Dean. And you were pretty sure you were living in this house with Dean. And neither of you were supernatural hunters.

A letter on the table caught your eye and you reached out for it.

“Oh yeah, babe. I went and got the mail and paper for you.”

You looked at the words:  
            Dean & Y/N Winchester  
            1654 Lancaster Road  
            Lawrence, KS 66044

“Lawrence?” you breathed. You looked down at your left hand and saw a very hefty engagement ring and wedding band.

“We got married?” you asked, looking up at Dean.

He gave you a weird look and held up his own left hand to show you his wedding band, “Yeah, Y/N. Only for the last five years.”

You was glad you sat down – you definitely would’ve passed out if you had been standing.

“F-f-five years,” you repeated. “Where’s Sam?”

Dean smirked, “He and Jess are gonna be here in an hour or so. I made sure they got there early for the birthday party.”

“B-birthday party?” You whispered, your eyes growing wide. “Jess?”

“Are you sure you’re okay, babe?” Dean asked. “You’re acting kind of strange.”

You exhaled, “No, no, no. I’m fine, really.”

“You sure? ‘Cause it’s not like you to forget your own daughter’s birthday party.”

“I-I’m just, uh… sleepy,” you tried to laugh, but it came out forced.

Dean cocked his head to the side, “Well, no more days off for you.” He took in your shorts and old teeshirt, “Probably ought to go get dressed, Y/N. Sam and Jess will be youre before you know it.”

“S-Sam? and Jess?!”

“Yes…” Dean sighed and took another sip of his beer, “And no more beers before bed for you.”

You nervously chuckled, “I’m just – I’m just gonna get dressed. In my—our room.” You turned on your heel and half ran back up the stairs.

You reached the bedroom you’d woken up in and went to shut the door behind you when you heard a voice. “Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!” a little girl squealed.

You turned to see the little girl from the picture. Your eyes went wide – you wanted to say _something_ , but suddenly you couldn’t remember how to breathe, much less talk.

“Mommy?” the girl asked.

You heard heavy steps on the stairs, but she couldn’t bring yourself to look away from the girl.

Sure enough, she had Dean’s ridiculously green eyes, but you saw a hint of your features in the girl’s face: the same nose, same set of the eyes. Her hair color was Dean’s, but the soft curls were definitely yours. You had no choice but to see that this really _was_ your daughter.

The footsteps reached the top of the stairs and you heard Dean’s deep voice. “C’mon now, Mary. Momma’s gotta get dressed before Uncle Sam and Aunt Jessie get here for your birthday.”

The girl (Mary?) smiled widely and hugged your legs. You awkwardly put your hands on the girl’s shoulders as you heard, “I love you, Mommy.”

You nervously laughed, “Me too, M-Mary.”

Dean smiled and took the girl’s hand, picking your up and whispering something about “Mommy not feeling well.”

You shut the door to the bedroom and leaned against it, trying hard to get your bearings. She took a deep breath and made yourself recite all the things you _knew_ for certain.

 _I was fighting a djinn._  
He touched me and I woke up…here.  
I’m married to Dean Winchester.  
We live in Lawrence, Kansas. His hometown.  
We have a little girl named Mary.  
Sam and Jess are together. They don’t live in Lawrence.  
Apparently I have a birthday party to go to.

You took a deep breath and opened your eyes. Obviously the djinn had sent your to here… wherevr _here_ was – real universe, alternate universe, whatever. You tried hard to remember everything Dean had told your about his experience with his djinn. You remembered it had sent him to a reality where his mother was still alive – his unspoken wish.

Your eyes popped open. Unspoken wish. She and Dean were married, normal, with a family.

That had been your wish. You’d never even spoken it out loud.

You and Dean were normal, apple pie parents.

You thought you might be sick.

A library, you needed to get to a library. You needed to figure out how to break this spell.

You walked away from the door to the closet, opening it to reveal a walk in closet – half filled with Dean’s clothes, half you recognized with yours. You looked through the clothes for a pair of jeans, work boots, black teeshirt, and a simple sweatshirt. You took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror – you looked normal.

You exited the room that you and Dean apparently shared and walked back down the stairs to the living room, where Dean was watching football on the television and Mary was sitting beside him, asking questions.

“Why are they in red, Daddy?”

“Because they’re the Chiefs, Mary. Those are their colors.”

“What about the orange?”

“Same thing.”

“Which team do we want to win, Daddy?”

Dean chuckled, “Your momma likes the orange team, the Bears. You and I, however,” he laughed some more, “we like the Chiefs. Every time.”

You cleared your throat, “Hey guys. What time is the birthday party again?”

Dean looked at his watch, “I told Bobby and Ellen to be here at six, Sam and Jess will be here in 20 minutes.”

“I need to go to the library really quick.”

Dean turned and looked at you with concern, “The library? You, what’s going on with you?”

You smiled quickly, “Just need to look a few things up.”

“Well first of all, it’s Sunday,” Dean said, getting up from the couch. “It’s closed. You’ll have to go tomorrow when it opens.”

You mentally swore as Dean kissed you on the cheek. Tomorrow? You were going to have to stay here, at least a night here, pretending to be a mom and a wife. Not that you knew how to be either.

Dean walked into the kitchen, still taking a sip of his beer. Mary trailed behind him, asking more football questions.

“So what are the yellow things, Daddy?”

He reached into the fridge and pulled out a sippy cup – You assumed it had juice or something inside. “Goal posts, Mary. When they do the kicks – those care called field goals – it had to go in between the sticks for it to count.”

“What if it doesn’t?”

“Then it doesn’t count.”

“Oh,” Mary said, taking a sip of her drink. She stopped suddenly and looked up, “I love you, Daddy.”

Dean smiled and picked up the small girl, kissing her forehead, “I love you too, baby.” He turned to you and held out his arms, “C’mere.”

You smiled and obeyed, sinking into Dean and Mary’s arms. “I love you too, Mommy.”

You smiled, “I love you both.”

Twenty four hours? No big deal.

…

“Happy birthday, dear Marrryyyyyy, happy birthday to you!” the voices rang out around the table.

Mary smiled big and leaned forward to blow out herr candles as Jess and Ellen took picture upon picture.

You looked around at the familiar (and slightly unfamiliar) faces around the table. Dean sat on Mary’s right, Sam on your left, both looking more eager than she’d ever seen them. Jess sat next to Sam with your hand on his shoulder and an ear-to-ear grin splitting your face. You had only ever seen pictures of Jessica, but you automatically decided you liked her. Jess spoke to you like you were good friends and you found yourself wishing that the two of you actually _could_ be – that you could stay.

On the other side of the table sat Ellen and Bobby. While they weren’t as PDA as Sam and Jess, You could see love. Bobby looked at Ellen as if he adored her. Ellen still had her dry sense of humor and you found tears escape your eyes from laughing more than once while Dean cut the cake and passed pieces out.

But not once during the entire conversation did anyone mention hunting, monsters, demons, angels… nothing. More than once, you almost opened your mouth and mentioned the djinn, but you didn’t want to ruin Mary’s fourth birthday party.

“Mary, how would you like to ride in Uncle Sam’s jeep with the top off?” Jess excitedly asked the girl.

“I would love that!” Mary squealed back. “Can Daddy and Grandpa Bobby come too?” she asked Sam.

Sam smiled, “Of course, Mare-Bear. Whatever you want on your birthday.”

He stood from the table and kissed Jess’s forehead. “We’ll just drive down to the park – be back soon.”

Dean kissed your cheek, “Won’t be gone long at all, Y/N.”

“Just make sure you wear jackets,” You said – it seemed like a motherly thing to say. Dean waggled his eyebrows and followed Sam and his daughter out the door, Bobby following.

That left you, Jess, and Ellen in the kitchen to clean things up. The three of you laughed as you cleared the table, put the cake up, and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. You were desperate to know what had happened to them.

“Jess, Ellen, can I ask you a question?” They both nodded. “It’s going to sound weird, but c-could you tell me how Dean and I got together?”

They looked at each other and nervously chuckled.

“Well,” Jess began. “You were a nurse at Stanford. Dean met you at Sam’s graduation.”

“G-graduation? From law school?”

Jess wrinkled her nose, “No, not then. Undergrad. You got married before he finished law school though. Just like a year before Sam and I tied the knot.”

“Huh,” You said, slightly smiling. So Sam was married to Jess and a lawyer. She was with Dean.

“No idea how he convinced you to move back here though,” Ellen went on. “I didn’t figure he’d want to stay after Mary and John both passed.”

“They did?” You asked.

Ellen nodded, “Oh yeah. I forget they both passed before you really met Dean. Cancer and a broken heart.”

“Dean was lucky to have you,” Jess commented, sipping your tea. “You really whipped his ass into shape.”

You chuckled, “Sounds like business as usual.” You turned away from the women to look out the window at the neighborhood you and Dean lived in. across the street, a neighbor was taking out his garbage.

But next to him.

Your breathing stopped and your entire body tensed.

It was a girl. But she didn’t look normal or… _human_. Her clothes were torn and battered, you could see her face covered with dirt and grime from where she stood across the street. Her hair was matted and long, her hands by her sides.

You could see her open her mouth and you didn’t know how, but you _heard_ her.

“ _Come find me_ ,” she whispered.

You gasped, backing away from the window, looking for anything you could use as a weapon – salt, holy water, fire – _anything._

Ellen and Jess were at your side in a moment.

“What’s going on?”

“Are you okay?”

You looked back up and through the mirror – the girl was gone.

Your breath came shallower. “But she – she was _real_ , she was _there_!”

“Who, honey?” Ellen asked. “Jess, why don’t you get her a cold washcloth?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” you said, shooing away Ellen’s mothering. You took a deep breath and prepared to explain the entire situation to Ellen, a fellow hunter… but you remembered. Here, in the djinn universe, Ellen _wasn’t_ a hunter. She was _normal_ , just like you were supposed to be.

“You sure, Y/N?” Jess asked. You could see the worry on her face.

You nodded, “Oh yeah. I’m great, just had a moment.”

…

Several hours later, Mary got out of the bathtub and you wrapped her in the towel you had waiting. Before you met Sam and Dean you had babysat quite often, so you were familiar with bath and bedtime. “Mommy, I love you,” she giggled as you dried her Dean-colored-blonde hair.

“You’re so pretty,” you soothed back, smiling and giggling.

“Both my girls are beautiful,” you heard Dean say from behind you. You turned around to see him leaned against the door frame. You couldn’t help but smile.

“Daddy, what about you?” Mary asked while putting on the panties and pajama pants you gave her.

Dean smiled, “What about me?”

She turned to you, “Mommy, can Daddy be beautiful too?”

You felt yourself start to blush, “Of course Daddy is beautiful.”

Dean smirked, “Dam—dang straight.”

Mary giggled as she ran for Dean to pick her up, “Daddy, can you read me a story tonight?”

Dean groaned and put his forehead to hers, “but I’m all out of good stories, Mare-Bear.”

She turned to you and pretended to pout, “Mommy, make Daddy tell me a story!”

You grinned, “It _was_ supposed to be my day off, right?” you said, remembering your conversation from that morning.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Fine. Just make sure you call Bobby and Ellen and make sure they got home okay.” He set Mary down and raced her to her room, both yelling about what story they wanted to read.

You smiled and drained the water from the tub. You looked at the clock in the bathroom and decided you had enough time to check the internet for a couple things before you went to the library.

The first page you pulled up mentioned the djinn in the Koran – which you already knew, Sam had told you that before… well, before you got here.

The second page was all about the wishes – which you already knew obviously came true. But one line caught your eye, “Djinn were extremely powerful creatures that could alter reality in any way they wanted, often compared to Loki of Norse culture or trickster gods.”

But something was nagging at you, something _important_ that Dean had told you before this whole ordeal started. _What was it_.

You rolled your eyes and clicked over to a news site, hoping to get some info on the same date or anything, really. The first headline caught your eye, “ _Anniversary of Miller Mine Ghost Brings 4 More Killings in Virginia._ ”

“Virginia?” you whisper, staring at the screen and clicking the article. “No, no. Sam and Dean and I… we burned old man Miller’s bones. We stopped that.”

You clicked one article after another, finding person after person that you had saved – they were all dead.  Your stomach began to turn, how could you stay here if it meant costing those people their lives?

You heard Mary’s giggle from the next room and your stomach began to flop harder. But how could you give up all the things that you want? A normal, apple-pie life with Dean and your kid? Even Sam and Jess and Bobby and Ellen… everyone was so happy here. Was it even possible for you to leave?

Yes, you remembered Dean telling you that he had escaped. But _how_?

You could feel the tears start to come and you hung your head in your hands. You didn’t know how long you sat like that, just sobbing, but eventually you heard Dean’s soft footsteps.

“Honey? Y/N? What’s wrong?” he said, voice laced with concern.

“N-nothing,” you said, trying to wipe your face and calm down.

Dean just smirked and grabbed your hand, pulling you up from the chair and over to the bed. He sat on the bed, against the headboard, and pulled you to his chest so you could cuddle against him.

“Everything is okay,” he breathed. “It’s all okay.”

“No it isn’t,” you sniffled. You sat up to see him, “None of this is going to make sense to you.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Like you’ve been making sense all day?”

You chuckled, “No.” your face got serious, “I mean it. people have _died_ because I’m taking the easy way out.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean said, face scrunching in concern. “Did you have a whack-o dream or something?”

Wait, _dream_. “What did you say?”

“Did you have a nightmare?”

You sat up in the bed. A dream. That was what you had missed. Dean had woken himself up by trying to kill himself.

You looked back at Dean, “No. it wasn’t a nightmare. And I’m sorry, but i—I have to leave you.”

Dean’s face fell, “What are you talking about? You’re leaving me?”

You sighed, “Not like that. I care about you, Dean. And I already love Mary, but I – I can’t stay. I have people to save, things to do.”

Dean’s eyes bore into yours, “Why is it your job to save everyone? Why can’t you just be happy here, Y/N? We’re happy. Stay happy.” He reached out for your hand, “Stay here, with me.”

You shook your head, “I can’t, Dean. This isn’t real.”

“It’s okay,” he said, gripping your hand again. “Everything is going to be okay.”

…

“Y/N! Wake up!” You heard a familiar voice scream. Your eyes flittered open to see a mop head of dark hair.

 _Sam_.

“Sam,” you breathed.

He sighed and you could see the relief flood his features. “You’re gonna be okay,” he said, reaching up to cut down your arms.

You looked over to see the girl you had seen outside your kitchen window, “Wait, I know her,” you grunted.

Sam hung his head, “We didn’t get to her in time.”

“D-Dean?” you breathed, you felt weak, like you had given blood and then tried to run a marathon.

Sam pointed outside, “In the Impala.”

“The djinn?”

Sam smirked, “Killed him. Not bad for a guy with some busted ribs, right?”

You weakly chuckled. “It got him too?”

Sam nodded, “Yep. I wanna know where it sent him.” He picked you up and carried you, bridal style, out of the warehouse.

“Why?”

“He woke up saying ‘I’m so sorry, baby.’ I’ve never heard Dean say baby to anyone except the impala.”

Sam opened the door to the front seat and slid you inside to the middle seat, between him and Dean.

“Dean?” You croaked.

Dean smirked, “Y/N? I thought you were a goner.”

You smiled weakly, “Not today.”

…

A week later, you sat in the hotel room, watching daytime television and waiting for Sam to get back with food. You and Dean had been grounded for a few days so you could heal from the djinn draining you, but you were still off – your eyelids still felt heavy and you had been sleeping close to twelve hours a day, on and off.

Dean, however, had vastly improved. He was up and moving quickly within a few hours of Sam rescuing the two of you. You attributed it to his previous experience with the djinn.

He plopped down on the bed next to you, taking the remote from you and muting the TV.

“What?”

“You still haven’t asked me, you know,” he said quietly.

“Told you what?” you asked, leaning back into your propped up pillows.

Dean looked at you, “Where it sent me. What my wish was.”

“Isn’t that private info?” You weakly chuckled.

Dean shrugged, “Normally you’d be bugging me about it.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. Where did it send you?”

He smiled, “There’s no way you’re going to believe this.”

“So tell me,” you said, grinning.

Dean chuckled softly and looked down at his feet, “It was our wedding.”

“Really?” you gasped, your eyes widening.

“Yeah,” Dean said, looking up at your eyes. “Sam was my best man, Cas officiated it. Bobby gave you away, your sister was your maid of honor…” he went on, naming all the people they loved that would have been there.

“What did we look like?”

Dean smiled again, “You know, it was a completely normal wedding. Big white dress, black tux, pretty rings… even the cake and the dancing and everything.”

“How long did you stay in it?”

Dean blushed, “That’s not really import – “

“Go ahead and tell me,” you interrupted.

Dean’s blush grew deeper, “Through the honeymoon.”

You started to weakly laugh – you couldn’t stop. It was comical, Dean Winchester had wished you were married and on your honeymoon and you had wished for a family with him.

“What?” Dean asked. “What was your wish?”

You smiled, “You are never going to believe this.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. dean's wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for what world dean had been sent to, so here you go :)

Dean was shaken awake in a bed. He looked up to see Sam smiling down at him. “Dude, you overslept, we were supposed to be out of here 30 minutes ago.”

“Sammy?” Dean gasped.

He looked down and checked his body – he wasn’t in any danger. The djinn was gone – which could only mean one thing. He was in the djinn’s wish universe. As he looked at his brother and around the room, he frowned, this wasn’t like the last universe a djinn had sent him to.

And where was Y/N? Dean started to panic as his last conscious moments flooded over him – the djinn touching Y/N, sending you to a deep sleep and Dean, trying to stop it but only being touched with the blue fire himself.

He jumped from the bed, throwing on the first pair of pants he saw. “Where is she? Is she okay?”

Sam chuckled, “I just talked to Cas – no cold feet yet.”

Dean gave his brother a confused look, “C-cold feet? What are you talking about?”

Sam just gave Dean a slightly worried look, “Dude are you serious? Drop the macho act,” he laughed. “I know you’re terrified that Y/N is going to change her mind.”

Dean wiped his face with his hands, “Okay, Sammy. I’ll bite: what is she going to change her mind about?”

Sam just chuckled and gave Dean a hard look, “You’re being serious, aren’t you?”

“As serious as ever.”

“The wedding, Dean. Or did you forget that was today?”

Dean could feel his mouth hanging open, but he made no attempt to close it. Jealousy flooded over him. He’d never made a move on you, but for the Djinn to zap him _here_ , to watch you marry someone else?

“She—she’s getting _married_?”

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled. “To _you_. Today. And it’s my job as best man to make sure you’re presentable and on time. Y/N might kill me if I don’t.”

Suddenly, Dean really didn’t give a shit that he was in a djinn universe. He didn’t really care at all.

–

Dean smiled as he examined himself in the mirror. The suit was the same, it had been worn on thousands of jobs before this one, but it had never made Dean this nervous before. He still didn’t really know _where_ he was, but he knew he shouldn’t be nervous – if this was his wish, then you would marry him and all would be well. Home was nagging at the back of his mind, but Dean ignored the pang of responsibility – who said he had to go back _this_ instant? Why couldn’t he stay long enough to marry you and _then_ go back? It was selfish, but he couldn’t help it.

After several failed attempts, he managed to tie the black tie in a proper Windsor knot, looking in the small mirror to admire his handiwork.

There was a knock at the door and Sam stepped in the bedroom in his own pretend-Fed suit. “How you feeling?”

Dean shrugged, “How much longer, dude?”

Sam looked down at his watch, “Bobby said we need – “

“Bobby?” Dean exclaimed.

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother, “I guess you drank more than I thought last night… Yeah, Bobby’s giving her away, remember?”

Dean just nodded and concentrated on breathing correctly.

“Anyway, he said to be in the backyard in 10 minutes – she’ll come down in 15.”

Dean took a deep breath, “Have you seen her?”

Sam smiled wide, Dean almost wondered how it didn’t tear his cheeks it was so big.

“How does she look?”

Sam just smiled again, “Absolutely beautiful, Dean. She’s perfect.”

Dean just nodded and motioned for Sam to head out the door, since Dean didn’t quite know where he was going. But as he followed Sam down the hallway, he started to recognize where he was.

“The – the Road House?” Dean gasped.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, Ellen closed down business so you two could have it here.”

“Oh now, Bobby, it does not look that bad,” a female voice soothed.

He heard Bobby’s low gruff, “I look like an idiot. Only reason I’m in this stupid suit is –“

“ –Because Y/N would kill you if you’d worn jeans,” Jo giggled.

Dean had to stop himself from pushing past Sam and running toward them. Within an instant, he had Jo wrapped in a hug, followed by Ellen and Bobby.

“Dean,” Ellen said calmly. “You doin’ okay?”

Dean’s face turned to an ear-to-ear grin, “I’m jus – I’m just happy to see you guys, that’s all.”

“It’s been 24 hours,” Jo retorted.

“Well, uh, I know,” Dean not-so-smoothly replied. “Just, uh, just needed a hug for the – er – nerves.”

He stood back and admired them. Bobby had pulled out the old suit he used to wear on jobs and looked exactly the same as Dean had last seen him. Ellen had on a light purple dress that Dean was sure hadn’t been worn since before she lost her husband, her hair was styled in a low bun and she looked beautiful. Jo was wearing a black one-shouldered cocktail dress and her hair was in a braided-bun thing that Dean had no name for. She was beautiful, alive, and in one piece.

Bobby smiled and clapped Dean on the shoulder, “It’ll all be fine, boy. I just talked to her, she’s not gonna leave you at the end of the aisle.”

Dean nodded and forced a smile, “So where are the, uh, vows happening?”

Sam pointed outside, “Ellen’s had us all working on it for a week, everybody except you and Y/N.”

“I want her to have the full effect,” Ellen gushed. She looked down at her watch, “Jo, you and Bobby probably ought to go get her. I’ll take the boys outside with Cas.”

Dean just nodded and let Ellen and Sam lead him out to the backyard. At the center, someone (probably Sam and Bobby and Jo) had cleared a small space for a couple rows of chairs facing a small arch structure that had been laced with beautiful flowers. Dean wondered how many hours had been spent on it.

“Ellen, it’s – it’s… beautiful,” Dean whispered.

“You did good, Ellen,” Sam agreed. “Now, where do we stand?”

Ellen smiled again and showed the two boys where they were supposed to go and then looked upward, “Time for your entrance, big man.”

Within a couple seconds, Castiel had appeared at her side wearing the signature trenchcoat. “Hello Ellen, Sam, Dean.” Ellen showed him where to stand too.

“Now, everybody else just got here, so I’m gonna direct them to seats and we’ll start in five minutes, okay?” the three boys nodded as Ellen disappeared into the house.

Within a few seconds, hunters that Dean recognized started flooding into the small backyard. Jimmy, Allen, Mark, Rosa, and several others smiled, waved, and took their seats. Even Roger came running down the aisle – late as usual – and shook Dean’s hand.

“Sorry we almost missed it,” he said, breathless.

Dean smiled, “Just glad you could come, Rog.”

Roger chuckled, “Damn vamper almost got me, but I made it!” he laughed as he found his seat.

There was no music, no piano or organ to signal the beginning, only Jo (as the only bridesmaid) walking down the aisle. When she reached Dean, she winked, “She looks awesome, Dean.”

Dean had to take another deep breath – he felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder. And then, you started walking down the aisle, holding Bobby’s arm.

Sam hadn’t done you justice.

The dress was simple, a white short, strapless gown that hit just below your knees. It didn’t have much flare from the hips or much glitter or jewels – Dean could only imagine you buying it at a secondhand shop – but it was beautiful. You wore light blue heels and your hair was falling down your back in beautiful curls. Your veil covered your face, but Dean could only imagine how amazing that looked too.

It seemed to take forever for you and Bobby to reach the end of the aisle and for Bobby to reach down and take off your veil. But when he did, Dean felt all the breath he had leave him. Your Y/E/C eyes were popping as they looked at him and Dean could see his gaze effect you by the way your blush appeared on your cheeks. Bobby leaned in and kissed your cheek, placing your hand in Dean’s.

Castiel smiled, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

Dean zoned out, all he could concentrate on was the way you were looking at him – so full of love and adoration. He had never made a move in the real world, but here, you were completely in love with him.

You smiled, “Dean Winchester. You’re my best friend, my love, the half that makes me whole. I vow to always protect you from whatever monsters we face, to take care of you when others cannot, to understand you, to bring pride to the Winchester name, to journey with you wherever the road takes us, to be the heart that you always call home, and to never forget the pie.”

The small congregation laughed, Dean, Cas, and Sam chuckled.

“It’s your turn, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean took a deep breath, he didn’t even think about vows!

“Y/N, I grew up with only one thing on my mind: hunting monsters. I grew up believing that, like my dad, I was going to be alone with only the job and my brother, no chance at anything normal. But then I met you,” Dean sighed. “I didn’t even know I could fall in love like that. You opened up a world of possibilities and showed me that I didn’t need a normal, apple pie life. All I need is you.”

Dean could hear some in the audience start to sigh and he saw the tears pool in your eyes, “And I never knew until this moment how much I need you. Y/N, I vow to protect you, to love you, to take care of you, to always be your home. I vow to never leave your side, no matter where our lives take us, I promise my arms will always welcome you home.”

He smiled, “And I vow to never make fun of your terrible cooking.”

The audience laughed, Dean turned to look at Castiel.

“By the power vested in me, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I now pronounce you bonded in holy matrimony, Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester. You may kiss your bride.”

Dean smiled wide, taking your face in his hands and pressing a soft, sweet kiss to your lips.

–

Dean Winchester was a whirlwind of emotions. The cake had been cut, they had toasted beers instead of champagne, and he’d hugged everyone at least three times. You still looked as beautiful as Dean had ever seen you, and he couldn’t help but steal glances over your way while the two of you were greeting guests.

Ellen had set up the Roadhouse into a giant dance floor, letting you and Dean cut the cake on the bar. Suddenly, Ellen’s booming voice spoke above everyone.

“Okay everyone, now that the bride and groom have skipped all the pleasantries, time for the first dance!”

“D-dance?” Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam chuckled, “I promise it’s not that bad, dude.”

You took Dean’s hand and led him to the center of the bar, the makeshift dance floor. Dean gulped and gently put his hand on the small of your back, taking your hand in his other. Ellen pressed a button on the juke box and the soft piano started to course through the speakers.

Dean cut a look at Sam as he recognized the song. _Open Arms_ by Journey began to play as you circled with Dean across the dance floor. Dean tried to think of every movie he had ever seen with dancing, the only one that came to mind was _Dirty Dancing_. He tried hard to think of the end scene, where Swayze danced with Jennifer Grey. He tried his hardest to mimic what they had done in the movie, twirling you around and dipping you.

“Dean,” you giggled. “Where’d you learn to dance like this?”

He smiled, “ _Dirty Dancing_.”

“Swayze?” she said, kissing his lips.

“Swayze always gets a pass.”

They danced in front of family, friends, everyone they loved. Reality still played at the back of Dean’s mind, but he couldn’t think of a single place he would rather be than here with you.

As the song came to an end, the family and friends started to cheer and applaud. Dean looked over at Ellen and winked, so she pressed another button and AC/DC started to blare. He danced with Jo, with Ellen, with other female hunter friends and watched as you danced with Sam, Bobby, even Castiel stayed around for an (awkward) dance.

Dean sat back at the bar with a cold beer, watching you circle around with Castiel. Suddenly, Dean caught sight of a girl in the mirror. Her dress was tattered and dirty and her hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in years.

“ _Come find me_ ,” she whispered, and then she vanished.

Dean didn’t have to guess to realize that he was catching glimpses of wherever he was in the real world. He knew he should go back, he knew he would have to die in the dream to wake up and get away from wherever the djinn had his body.

But he was so _happy._ Everyone he loved was here, was happy, everything he wanted was right in front of him.

Dean sighed and took a sip of the beer – he didn’t have a choice. You were out there, the _real_ you, the one that was sarcastic and probably didn’t care for him. Just as he went to rise from the bar, Sam caught his arm and told Ellen to cut the music.

“Now, out of the goodness of our hearts, we have got some money together to pay for Y/N and Dean’s hotel room on their wedding night!” the bar erupted into cheers. Sam handed Dean the keys to the Impala, “Head out, jerk.”

Dean smirked, taking your hand, “Bitch.”

He led you out to the Impala, smiling as family and friends threw rice on the two of you. Dean wanted so badly to stay, so badly to stay with you forever, but he knew he was going to have to end this whenever he got to the hotel, away from everyone. He’d probably even get a chance to say goodbye to you.

–

You entered the room in your dress, pulling up your hair so Dean could undo the button. Dean undid the button for you and his hands ghosted down your arms to your sides. “You are so beautiful,” he commented. “I don’t tell you that enough.

You laughed, “No, you don’t.”

Dean sadly smiled as you turned around, “Well, I will. I promise. And I promise I’ll never forget this – how you looked, what you said, everything.”

Your face contorted in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

Dean took a deep breath and picked up his gun from the nightstand, “This isn’t going to make sense, but I have to leave.”

“But Dean,” you said. “We just got here… you can’t leave. What’s so important out there?”

“You,” Dean whispered. “You’re not real, and I have to find you.”

The color left your face, “Dean, I’m real. I’m here with you. you got your wish… we’re married.”

Dean nodded, “I know. But it’s in my head, it’s not real.” His voice started to break, “You’re out there somewhere – I have to protect you, I vowed I would.”

“But Dean – “

“I know, baby. I know,” Dean pulled you into his arms. “And if it were anyone but you, I don’t think I could leave… but it’s you, and I have to.”

You pulled away to look up at him, “How do you know I’ll love you out there like I do in here?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t. But I have to go. I have to save you.”

You stretched up on your tiptoes, kissing Dean hard and passionately. Dean could feel the tears start to paint your face.

You pulled back, “Please don’t go.”

Dean started to shake his head, holding your hands, “I-I don’t have a choice, Y/N.”

“Dean, no,” you started to sob. “Don’t leave me. I love you.”

In that moment, Dean almost stayed. Your sobs, your confession… it was all almost too much – he didn’t want to make you sad. But he knew that the real you was out there somewhere, waiting for him.

He reached for the gun on the nightstand and put it to his forehead. He wasn’t surprised to see that he had started crying too. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry baby.”

He pulled the trigger.

–

Dean woke up to Sam calling his name and slapping his face. “Sammy,” he croaked.

“Who were you talking to?” Sam asked.

Dean weakly chuckled, “Doesn’t matter. Where’s Y/N?”

Sam pointed to his left, “Safe. I killed the djinn.”

Dean nodded, “Good. She’s safe. She’s safe now."


End file.
